The Game
by SEGASister
Summary: It's Homecoming Season but not everybody will be celebrating. Shadow, fed up with his recent break-up, kidnaps his ex, Amy Rose. But when her new beau, Sonic, tries to get involved, Shadow allows him to save her, but only by playing the game…  ON HIATUS
1. Something Old, Something New

Just so you know, I own _nothing_! Not even this story is mine! It belongs to **_AquaRaven_**. She said it herself she would no longer update this story. I asked her permission to post this story on my account, and she says yes. YES it is still following the same story synopsis, only I choose to add more detail and even edit some parts. So without further ado, here is _The Game_

* * *

Our story begins at a park at around Midnight. We see a young pink female hedgehog sitting by a tree, wearing a lovely red dress, with a rose pinned to the side. Her name is Amy Rose.

The hedgehog impatiently looked at her watch: 12:05. Where was he? He was five minutes late. Who was _he_? Her boyfriend. Her soon-to-be-_ex _-boyfriend as soon as he shows up. Now you think she's breaking up with him simply because he's showing up late? Nope. It was because of something…far more deadly.

At around 12:10, Amy finally sees her ebony hedgehog boyfriend show up. She crosses her arms as he walks up to her. "Hello there, sweetheart." he says, placing an arm around his girlfriend, who quickly shoves it away. "Don't 'sweetheart' me, Shadow!" Amy yelled. Shadow, the boyfriend, sits down in front of her. "We need to talk!" she continued.

Shadow simply chuckled to himself. "Talk, eh? About what?" he asks. Amy sat down. "I'm thinking…perhaps…we should take a break." she explains. Amy expected her boyfriend to throw a hissy-fit, but she was wrong. Instead, he calmly asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Amy sighed. "No, you did nothing wrong. I'm just…" Amy began. "I'm just interested in someone else." Shadow then showed a bit of anger, but not a whole lot. "So, who's the idiot I lost you to?" he asked. "Why should I tell you?" she yells. "You were in jail for attempted murder. If I knew that before, I probably wouldn't have gone out with you at all." she tells him.

"Oh, then why'd you stay with me, then?" he asked. Amy simply sighed. "I thought…I thought if I stayed with you, then you would change." she answered. Shadow simply shook his head. "No, you're wrong. You thought if you left me, then I would hurt you." he argued. "Okay, you're right." Amy admitted. "But, perhaps we can stay friends." she suggested.

Shadow didn't seem to like that suggestion. "I don't like the term 'just friends'. Either you and I love each other, or we don't." Shadow shouted. "'Love' is such a strong word, don't you think?" Amy asked. Shadow shook his head. "And you're a strong girl, Amy." Shadow argued. "But even _you_ should know not to play with fire." he warns her. "Either you tell this new guy to watch his back, or it'll end up taking a dirt nap." He then stormed off, just as a storm was about to hit…

* * *

"Here you go, Ms. Rose. All of the work you missed yesterday."

"Thank you, Ms. Panin." thanked Amy as she collected her missing assignments from her teacher. She had been absent the day before, simply because she was not feeling well. It has been two days since her break-up with Shadow, so it should be known why.

Amy quickly rushed to her next class, for she feared of being late. She was rushing so quickly, she didn't notice her new boyfriend, a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog. He was quarterback of the football team, Mobian Knights, every girls' dream date, and over all, Amy's best friend. "Hey Amy, why the rush?" her new boyfriend asked as he began to help her pick up her things. "You're getting almost as fast as I am."

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm just making sure I'm not late for Chemistry." Amy apologized. Sonic chuckled, as he placed the remainder of Amy's book in her arms. "So where are you coming from?" he asked. "Panin's." Amy answered, causing Sonic to groan. "I have her next. She is such a pain in my—"

"—neck, Sonic. She's a pain in your neck." Amy finished. "Right…" Sonic says, causing his girlfriend to giggle. Then she heard her ex' words, "_Either you tell this new guy to watch his back, or it'll end up taking a dirt nap._"

She soon started looking, not only her own shoulder, but that of her boyfriend as well. "Uh…what are you looking for?" Sonic asked. "Nothing." Amy answered. "I just thought I saw Shadow." Sonic sighed, and then placed his arm around her as he began to walk her to class. "You're still not thinking about what he said, did you?" he asked. Amy shoved his arm off of her. "Hello! He's been in jail for attempted murder! Who knows what he can do?" she yelled.

Sonic smiled, kissing her forehead. "Stop worrying about it, Amy. Do you see me all concerned and paranoid?" he joked. He then kisses her. Amy felt so safe in his arms. She looked, and she saw Shadow come down the hall. She immediately broke the kiss and shoved Sonic aside. Afterwards, she rushed to the nearest water fountain. Sadly, she didn't realize she shoved Sonic into the lockers. Then again, she didn't care either.

Shadow simply ignored her but stared into the eyes of every boy that was within a five-meter radius of her. He was unable to look at Sonic, due to his face in the lockers and his backside facing him. As soon as he was gone, Amy felt relieved. Sonic shook his head and walked up to Amy. "Amy, what just happened?" he asked.

"_Now_ do you see why Shadow can't know I'm dating you?" she asked. Sonic then spat out some blood. "The only thing I _see_ Is my blood on the ground." he answered. Sonic then went to the fountain to wash his mouth. He then turned to Amy, as cheerful and cocky as he usually is. "So, are you coming to the Homecoming game, Saturday?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Of course. I'm coming with Rouge." she answered, causing Sonic to cock his head. "That bizarre bat?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Tell me she's not trying to stay single anymore." he says. Amy chuckles. "Yeah. She's trying to see how long she could last." Amy answers, causing them both to laugh. "Well, we both know it won't be for long, now." Sonic laughs. Amy nods, agreeing.

The bell then rang for the next period. Both have reached Amy's class. "Thanks for taking me to class, Sonic." Amy thanked. "You're welcome Amy." Sonic kissed her forehead again. "Hey, don't worry about Shadow. I'm always going to be here for you."


	2. Homecoming: The Game

Saturday came, and with that, came the Homecoming Game, which usually came with the Homecoming Dance. The Mobian Knights were up against the Station Square Whales. So far, the Mobian Knights were leading, and everyone was cheering them on, including two specific girls in the front row, where they could see all of the action…

"WHOO! GO MOBIAN KNIGHTS!" cheered Amy at the Homecoming game. "GO KICK THEIR BUTT, NUMBER FOUR!" cheered Rouge, Amy Rose's best friend, a bat with a killer fashion sense. "Number Four" was Knuckles, Sonic's best friend. When Knuckles heard his number being called, he temporarily lost his focus, and got tackled as a result. "Ohh…_that's_ going to hurt in the morning…" Rouge said to herself.

"Rouge, wasn't that Knuckles?" Amy asked her. "Yep." she answered. "That's Sonic's best friend, you know that?" Amy reminded. Rouge nodded. "Maybe a friend can introduce a friend?" the bat suggested. Amy chuckled. "What happened to 'How long can you last staying single'?" she asked. Rouge groaned. "There is nothing wrong with simply introducing yourself."

"For anyone else, that is. But for you, you two will be going out the next day." Amy joked. "Of course not! He's only an 8 out of 10." Rouge argued. Amy lowered her eyes at her. "Oh really? I think you're overrating him. I'm giving him a 6 out of ten—and _that's_ being generous." Amy said.

"Amy, I may be a bat, but that does _NOT_ mean I need glasses!" Rouge complained. "Maybe if his red dreads were blue spikes and his eyes were green instead of purple…" Amy said, starting to drift into daydream land. "Then he would look like a cocky hedgehog." Rouge finished. Both continued to chat as a familiar ebony hedgehog watched them…

Soon, a huge buzzer filled the air. "IT IS OVER! THE MOBIAN KNIGHTS WIN THE HOMECOMING GAME!" the announcer cheered. "Mobian Knights—36, Station Square Whales—24!" Everyone in the crowd cheered. "Have a safe evening folks, and don't forget to attend to the dance tonight!"

Amy gasped. "Darnit! I forgot about Homecoming Dance!" she complained. "Well, come on. Our possible dates are on the fields." Rouge informed, and she dragged her hedgehog friend to the field.

However, one of them—more specifically "Number Four"—was in the Boys' Locker Room, changing out of his uniform. The familiar ebony hedgehog stepped up to him. "Hey, Echidna, got a moment?" Shadow asked. The Echidna, known as Knuckles, scoffed. "Whatever."

Knuckles was about to remove his shoulder pads, when Shadow slammed him into the lockers, hands grasped around his neck. "Now listen here, and listen carefully!" Shadow orders. "Tonight, you dump Amy! Got it?" he yelled. "Hey! What's your problem? Can't breathe! And I'm not dating Amy!" he said, gasping for breath between every few words, struggling to break loose. "Don't play dumb with me, Echidna!" Shadow warned, taking out his 9 mm gun.

And with that, Knuckles stopped struggling. "Much better…" Shadow said. "Now I said dump Amy, and I mean it!" Shadow commanded. "I told you, I'm not dating Amy, you loon." Knuckles argued. Shadow dug his shoulder into the locker, causing the shoulder pad to cut into his skin. This made Knuckles bite his lip in pain. "What makes you think I'll believe you?" Shadow asks.

Shadow then proceeded to choke the red echidna. "What…what makes you think that I believe your gun is loaded?" Knuckles joked. Shadow smirked, and shot the lights in the locker room, **twice** to make sure he was being serious. "Okay, so you're serious? So was I." Knuckles told. "If you wanna know who's dating, Amy, Sonic is." he said, spilling the beans.

Shadow released his grip on Knuckles, sending him to the ground. Knuckles clutched his now bleeding shoulder in pain. "Why didn't I realize this sooner?" Shadow asked himself, and heads off to leave. "Hey, you're not gonna bother Sonic, are you?" Knuckles asks. Shadow simply turned to face him. "Actually, I'm gonna have a talk with Speedy later." Shadow answers. "But first, I should be heading somewhere else…"

"Fine, then I'll just tell Sonic and—" Knuckles began, only to be shoved into the lockers once more. "You wouldn't dare." Shadow said. Knuckles only shook his head. "You don't know me to well." he informs. Shadow rolled his eyes in response. "Do I even have to? If a word of this is mentioned to 'Superman', he's not going to be the only one with a bullet going through him." Shadow warned. He dropped Knuckles once more, and left…

* * *

When Knuckles finished changing, he met up with Amy and Rouge on the field. "Hey, Knuckles!" Amy called. "Something wrong? You're starting to bleed in the shoulder." she informed. "No, no…I'm fine." Knuckles lied. "I just ran into the lockers by accident."

Amy then decided to introduce her friend. "Knuckles, this is Rouge." she introduced. "Look, Knuckles. I want to apologize for my little _scene_ earlier in the quarter." she apologized. Knuckles crossed his arms. "You're forgiven…" he said. Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to even know what I did?" she asked. "I already do. So give it back." Knuckles yelled.

"Huh? I didn't take anything from you." Rouge defended. "Yes you did, you crook! Now give it back!" Knuckles yelled. ["It only took about five items before I realized it. He got it by just looking at her." Amy thought.] "Now, before we ruin the lawn of the football field, mind telling me _exactly_ what I stole from you?" Rouge asked. Knuckles simply smirked. "You stole my heart." he answered.

Amy gagged herself and laughed. Rouge, however, simply placed an arm around him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "So, are you gonna ask me or what?" Rouge asked. Knuckles immediately knew what she meant. "Be my Homecoming date?" he asked. Rouge nodded. "It'll take a few hours to get myself ready, but what the heck." Rouge said. And the both of them walked off, arms around each other's shoulders.

Amy sighed, then headed to the dormitories (_**AN**__: Yes. This is a private school, so there are dormitories here_.) She was about to enter the Emerald Dormitory—where the male juniors and seniors resided—when something shocking caught her eye: in the alley that separated the Emerald and Ruby Dormitories, she saw Sally, kissing _her_ boyfriend!

The sight not only made Amy's jaw drop, but her eyes tear up as well. "S-S-Sonic…?" The sudden words that escaped her lips had forced the two to part lips. Sonic turned, and he faced his girlfriend. "A-A-Amy'! It's not what it looks like!" he claimed. "Well it _looks _like you're cheating on me!" Amy cried.

She did her best to hold the tears back, and she took out her hammer. "I don't want to hurt you, but I _will_ if I have to degrade myself." she warned. Sally got off of Sonic and simply walked over to Amy. "I don't think you should take me out, Trash." Sally teased. "Look who's talking!" Amy yelled, raising her hammer. Sally laughed. "Am I supposed to be afraid of _that_? I can take you out with one hit!" she taunted. "How are you supposed to reach me with broken legs?" Amy asked.

Before things could get bloody, Sonic immediately got between the two girls. "Girls, wait! We should talk calmly about this and—" Sonic was interrupted by Amy. "I'm not wasting my time with either of you!" Amy shouted, and she turned on her heels and fled. Sally smirked. "Just forget her, _Sonic_…" she said in a flirty tone. "We're having fun, aren't we?" Sonic shoved her aside.

"Will you knock it off? Thanks to you, I'm in trouble with my girlfriend!" Sonic blamed. "If I remember correctly, I don't think I was kissing myself, now was I?" Sally asked. "Besides. I only did what you wanted me to do." she reminded him. "Well I didn't ask you." Sonic argued. "You didn't even have to."

"Leave." Sonic ordered. "Sonic, but—" Sally began. "Fine, then _I_ will!" Sonic interrupted, and he left to head to Amy's dorm. "Fine. Just call me when you decide to come back to your senses!" Sally called.


	3. Homecoming: The Dance

Meanwhile, in the Ruby Dormitory—where the female juniors and seniors resided—Rouge was on her way to the dorm she shared with Amy. When she got there, she saw her roommate in tears, face buried into the throw pillows on the couch. "Oh, Amy…what happened?" she asked, kneeling next to her friend. "What did I miss?"

Amy's response was muffled, so Rouge sat on the couch, and gently placed Amy's head on her lap. "What was that?" Rouge asked, petting Amy's hair. "You missed a full view of Sally Acorn snogging my boyfriend." Amy repeated. (_**AN**__: To "snog" is to make-out. It's a British term._)

Rouge's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you sure? Sonic _is_ cocky. However, he's also a decent guy." she reminded her. "Rouge, I know what I saw!" Amy yelled. Rouge sighed. "Perhaps you saw Sally kissing Sonic instead of the other way around." she suggested. Amy then sat up. "Maybe you're right…but I'm still calling Shadow." Amy told her. She then proceeded to pick up the phone, but Rouge blocked her hand.

"Don't even think about it, Amy!" Rouge ordered. "Why should I?" Amy asked. "Well for starters:

1) You'll increase the bill

2) Even if Sonic _did_ cheat, he's much better than Shadow!"

Before Amy could respond, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it Amy. Don't touch that phone while I'm gone." Rouge told her, then walked to the door. "Name?"

"Me."

"Okay, you have to be more specific. I know plenty of 'me's." The voice on the other side of the door groaned. "Ogilvie Maurice…" Rouge shook her head, while Amy looked up and faced the door. "Sorry about your name, but I've already donated to the poor three years ago. Money doesn't grow on trees" Rouge said. "Rouge, knock it off! You know it's Sonic!" Amy yelled. "Hey, you're already in scalding hot water, don't dig yourself a deeper hole you can't get out of." Rouge threatened—Sonic, not Amy—and she added, "And believe me, I'll make sure you don't get out of it."

"Yes, Mom…" Sonic said. Rouge decided to pause for a bit, before speaking again. "So, why are you here?" she asked. "I just wanted to know if Amy's home. I'm wondering if she's still coming to the dance." Sonic confessed. "Maybe, maybe not." Rouge answered. "But why would _you_ want to know?" she asked. Sonic sighed from the other side of the door, and he slid a $100 bill under the door. "You ticked me off, remember?" Rouge asked. Another $100 bill joined the first one. Rouge happily took both.

"Yep. She's here, crying a river and about to call Shadow." Rouge said. Amy glared at her roommate, who just shrugged. "Amy, I'll just get the dress you were going to wear for Homecoming!" Rouge whispered, heading to her room to fetch the dress. Amy remained silent.

"Ames, can I come in?" Sonic asked. "Go away before I call security." Amy ordered from inside the room. "Amy…just talk to me…" Sonic begged. Amy walked up to the door, and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, Sonic was on the other side, wearing a tuxedo. "The time for talking ended as soon as you placed your mouth on Sally's!" Amy said. "Okay, I was wrong. I admit that." Sonic admitted. "You don't have to tell me…

"Why…why did you make me leave Shadow?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed. "Because I like you…and I wanna take you to the Homecoming Dance." Sonic confessed. Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, look, if you _honestly_ believe that I don't give a shit about you, and you would think I would purposely harm you…you don't have to speak with me again." Sonic said. Amy was shocked. After a moment of silence, she replied, "And if I don't?"

"If you don't, will you be my date for the dance tonight?" Sonic asked. "I'll be waiting there with an answer. See ya, Ames." And with that, she could hear Sonic leaving. Rouge then came back with Amy's Homecoming dress. It had an hour-glass shape and it was a lovely rose color. It had a rose on the bodice, and a frill where the skirt portion of the dress ended. It was shown to reveal her chest and her back as well.

Amy crossed her arms. "You sold me out for a hundred bucks, and you think you can make it up by showing me a cute dress?" Amy asked. "_Two_ hundred." Rouge corrected. "Why _would_ you do it, anyway?" she asked. "Blame me for trying to save your future marriage." Rouge scoffed. "So, are you going to the dance or not?" she asked. Amy then smiled, and she took the dress out of Rouge's hands. "Tell me how it looks later, okay?" she asked. Amy then rushed into their bedroom, coming out minutes later, with the dress on.

"Amy, you look so cute!" Rouge cooed, admiring how the dress looked on her roommate. "You know what? Make it a double-date." Rouge answered, rushing into the room, shoving Amy out, so she could change into her own dress. "Rouge, Knuckles asked you out?" Amy asked. "Were you not paying attention?" Rouge answered from the other side of the door. "He asked me as soon as we left the football field." Rouge then peaked out from the door, revealing only her head. "Besides, you know how much he's getting for guarding an emerald?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "So you're only dating him for the money?" she asked. Rouge slammed the door in her face. "Of course not!" she argued. "Rouge, you practically floated in his arms. You can't fool me." Amy reminded her. "Geez…don't get all defensive…" Rouge complained. She came out of the bedroom, wearing her dress. It was the same as Amy's, only it was purple in color, had nothing on the bodice, and had a plain bottom. "Come on, our dates are waiting." Rouge reminded her, and they both left.

* * *

Sonic was pacing at the front of the gym. "Come on, Amy. I just _know_ you're coming." Sonic told himself as he paced. "You have _better_ show up! I wore a _tuxedo_ for you! I don't do these for _anyone_, not even my _mom_!" Sonic's voice went into a high whisper as some of the couples stared at the panicked Senior.

Sonic was about to ditch the dance, when he heard the _pitter-patter_ of high heels click against the pavement. He turned around, and saw Amy Rose in her dress. "Boy, does she look beautiful…" he asks himself. "Amy, glad you decided to show up! I was just about o rip this off!" Sonic said in one breath. He then took the hands of his date. "Amy, you're beautiful." he complimented, causing the Junior to blush. "Thank you, Sonic…" she thanked. (_**AN**__: Just so you know, Rouge already arrived and she's inside with Knuckles, dancing._)

"So, you just wanna stay out here, or do you wanna dance in the gym?" Amy asked, tugging Sonic towards the gym where the dance was. "Actually," Sonic answered. "I figured we needed a little privacy." Sonic then led his girlfriend to the school's main garden. It had plenty of gazebos and such. Sonic led Amy to the one lit by white Christmas lights, right next to the school's fountain. At the table that sat in the gazebo, there sat a lovely dinner set for both of them.

"Sonic, why are we here?" Amy asked. "I told you, I wanted some privacy." Sonic answered. "And I also wanted to tell you that what you saw was not what it looked like!" Sonic confessed. "I know what I saw!" Amy yelled. Sonic then sat her down at the table, and himself on the other side of it.

"Listen, Amy, I have a proclamation to make." Sonic said. Amy placed her head on her hand. "_This_ ought to be good…" she thought. "I, Ogilvie Maurice—Sonic—the Hedgehog, promise that from here on out, I will trust, be faithful to, and care for you for the rest of our days until we part." Sonic pledged, right hand on his heart, left hand in the air, as if he were about to wave it. Amy shook her head. "_Anybody_ could make a promise, Sonic." Amy said.

"That is true…" Sonic said, taking out a small, red, velvet box. Amy looked in curiosity. "However, not everybody could keep it." Sonic answered, opening the box. Inside the box was a platinum ring. It had a ruby, a few diamonds, and an emerald—representing their dorms. Sonic slid the ring onto her finger. Amy was about to speak, but Sonic shushed her.

"Listen, before you speak, let me make this clear. I'm _not_—repeat, _not_—proposing to you." Sonic chuckled. "This is just a promise-ring, so you'll remember my promise to you." he explained. Amy was too shocked for words. Tears of joy simply flooded her eyes, and she hugged him. "I believe you…" she told him. And he kissed her, just as the fountain behind them erupted in tears of its own.

They stayed at their little area for a couple of hours, until they decided to pack up and leave. The dance was long over by now, but they had a few dances. [It was so loud, people five miles from campus could hear them.] Sonic then began to escort Amy to her dorm. Amy asked him, "Isn't the Full Moon beautiful?" Sonic smiled. "Sure is, but not as beautiful as you are…" Sonic answered. The evening was so peaceful, nothing could destroy the moment; nothing, that is, except a familiar hedgehog lurking in the bushes, waiting to strike and attack…


	4. Shadow Knows

Later, Sonic and Amy reached her dorm. Sonic kissed his blushing date on the nose, and then rubbed it with his own. (_**AN**__: Aww! =3_) Amy then walked in, winking Sonic goodbye. Sonic then rushed back to his room, feeling as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and as merry as a schoolboy.

Meanwhile, Rouge was already back, in her bathrobe, no less. "Amy! You ditched me at the dance!" Rouge dictated. "I know," Amy began. "But it was for a good reason, _besides_ getting you back for selling me out." she answered, holding out her finger with the ring. Rouge then gasped. "Oh my God, Amy congrats!" Rouge said, hugging her. "So, am I the Maid of Honor?" she asked. Amy laughed. "Rouge, this isn't a wedding ring. This is a promise ring." she explained, showing it off.

"So, how _was_ the dance, since I didn't attend." she asked. "Amy, it was phenomenal! The Homecoming King and Queen were drenched in punch!" Rouge answered. "But I think someone spiked it, because they collapsed afterwards…" Amy shook her head. Rouge known to exaggerate. "And?" Amy asked. Rouge was about to ask what she was talking about, but she gave in.

"After two weeks, six days, and three hours," Rouge began. "Rouge the Bat is no longer single." Rouge announced. Amy teasingly clapped. "Good job! But you don't sound too enthusiastic." Amy informed. "Amy, I'm half asleep, and I do not know how people live like this…" Rouge groaned. Amy was about to change out of her dress.

"Oh, before you leave, I found this in here. Someone must've slipped it in while we were gone." Rouge informed, handing over an envelope to Amy Rose.

It was addressed to Amy herself, so it wasn't opened. Amy knew Rouge was a thief, but eve _she_ wouldn't go as low as opening somebody else's mail. She opened it, and was shocked to find what was written inside, and more importantly, who wrote it!

'_**I KNOW ABOUT YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET…**_

_**-Shadow'**_

Amy just stared at the note in shock, and the look remained on her face even as it fell out of her hands. Rouge looked at her roommate in concern. "Amy, is there something wrong? Amy's only words, "Shadow knows…" Rouge didn't look very concerned. But still, she asked, "Shadow knows what?" Amy then placed both of her hands around Rouge's neck. "SHADOW KNOWS I'M DATING SONIC! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" she yelled. "I would if you would let me breathe…" Rouge suggested, and Amy released her grip. "This means, Sonic is going to get hurt…because of me…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic got a similar letter.

'_**Meet me at the Alley connecting our dormitories tomorrow night at 8:00. I'll be waiting.**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would someone want to meet me there?" he asked. Knuckles shrugged, trying his best to not nick himself with the razor. (_**AN:**__ To nick is to cut with a razor._) "I don't know. But I don't think it's a good idea." he said. Sonic simply turned to his roommate. "And why the fuck do you have shaving cream? You have no hair." Sonic joked, laughing. Knuckles simply held up his razor. "I could nick you." he threatened.

"Anyway, I don't think you should do it." Knuckles said. "It could be Sally, and last time you met with her, you got in trouble with your girlfriend." he reminded. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but she might want to apologize." Sonic suggested. It was now Knuckles' turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah right…"

"But if not, I should tell her off." Sonic said, causing Knuckles to smirk, and nick himself. "OWW!" he cried, his blood on the razor. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?" Knuckles shouted. Sonic was laughing, that is until Knuckles threw the blade at him. Luckily, Sonic ducked in time.

"So, on a lighter note, how'd your date go? I didn't see you at the dance." Knuckles asked. "It went pretty well. How'd _your_ date with that flirtatious, bubble-headed brat—I mean _bat_—go?" Sonic asked. "For the record, She happens to be pretty intelligent and not to mention hot." Knuckles defended. "But, eh. It was fine. She dumped punch on the Homecoming King and Queen." Knuckles answered, chuckling. "I never knew she could pull such a stunt."

Sonic chuckled as well, and was about to head into their bedroom. "Wait, did Shadow call lately?" Knuckles asked. Sonic shook his head. "How come?" he asked. Knuckles shrugged. Sonic noticed something about Knuckles' attitude: it changed. Sonic then headed back into the bedroom.

* * *

Sunday afternoon came. Amy decided to phone Sonic. Fortunately, he was there to answer it. "Hey Ames." he said. Amy smiled. "Hey, Sonic. I was wondering if we can catch a movie later." she suggested. Sonic sighed. "Sorry, I can't. I have to meet someone at the alley connecting our dormitories." he answered, sadly. He heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"Amy…are you there?" he asked. After a few minutes, Amy answered once more. "I'm fine, Sonic. Do you _know_ who's meeting you?" she asked. She already knew. "I'm pretty sure it's Sally. Don't worry. I'm telling her off." Sonic told her. "Sonic, wait! Don't go…" Amy begged. "Something wrong, Amy?" he asked. Amy sighed. "But what if it's not her? What if it's—"

"Don't worry, Amy." Sonic interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it's Sally. Who else could it be anyway?" he asked. Amy was silent, but then she answered, "…maybe it's Shadow…" Sonic sighed. "Geez. It seems that everybody is talking about him." Sonic said, getting rather annoyed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." And with that, Sonic hang up on her. Amy had to get there before Shadow could. She just had to!

Later that night—8:05, five minutes late—Sonic waited in the cold alley. He had on a fall jacket, so that wasn't keeping him warm, so he shivered as he waited. "Damnit…it's freezing! Where is Sally?" he asked himself. "Probably at her dorm." Someone answered.

Sonic's ears perked up. He wasn't expecting someone to actually answer his question. He then jumped when he saw Shadow appear in the darkness. "Shadow, you scared me for a moment. I'm guessing Sally asked you here to?" Sonic guessed. Shadow shook his head, disappointed that his opponent didn't understand. "Are you really _that_ clueless?" he yelled. "I wrote the note, not Sally!" he confessed.

"You? But why?" he asked. Obviously, Sonic had no idea at how much trouble he was in. "Sonic, how do I, Shadow, lose Amy to a silly little cocky jock like you?" he asked, reaching for his 9 mm gun. "I don't, which is why you're going to dump her."

"Are you insane?" Sonic asked. "That ring I bought her cost a fortune!" At the mention of the word "ring", Shadow took it out, and aimed it at the hedgehog. "I bet it's going to cost less than your casket." Sonic then looked scared. "Okay, you can threaten me all you want," Sonic began. "But I'm _still_ not dumping my girlfriend!"

Just then, both heard the sound of two feet, and heavy panting. "Shadow…stop!" Amy called, just out of breath. Shadow chuckled to himself. "Perfect…" he thought to himself. Sonic's eyes widened. "Amy, why did you follow me here?" he yelled. "I…had…I had no choice!" Amy answered, trying her best to catch her breath. Shadow smirked, and then raised his gun at Sonic.

"Shadow, don't do this, please!" Amy begged. Shadow then aimed the gun at her. "Hey! Don't shoot me either!" Amy yelled. "I won't." Shadow said, comforting the pink hedgehog only a little bit. "At first, I thought it was the red-head. Who knew he still kept his cool even with a gun at his head and his life on the line." Shadow joked. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture…"

"Shadow, don't do this!" Amy pleaded. "Don't worry. I can easily run out of here." Sonic reminded. Shadow shrugged. "Fine…but that doesn't mean _she_ can." Shadow reminded, grabbing Amy's arm in the process, pointing the gun at her. Amy's jaw nearly dropped. She knew Shadow was nuts, but now, she thought he was a Brazilian nutcase the size of Russia.

She then noticed tears by Sonic's eyes. Was he…_crying?_ "You…you wouldn't dare!" Sonic shouted. "Quoting the knucklehead, 'You don't know me too well.' End quote." Shadow quoted. "I…I could run and save her." Sonic reminded him. "By the time you reach her, the bullet will be one inch into her skull." Sonic then froze in place. "Not so confident now, are you, Superman?" Shadow taunted.

In reality, Shadow had no intention on harming Amy. He only wanted Sonic out of the way, so she would be _his_. But they didn't know that, nor would he want them to know. Sonic could've saved Amy and ran away also, but he didn't want to take the risk. Placing his finger on the trigger, he pointed his gun back at Sonic, still having a grip on Amy's arm.

"Shadow, you don't have to do this." Amy tried to reason. "Oh? And why not?" Shadow asked. "You two can just talk it out amongst yourselves and—" Amy began, but Shadow pointed the gun at her once more. "Shut up!" he ordered, growing irritated. He wanted this moment to be perfect. "Shadow, would you just—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted, and pulled the trigger. Fortunately—and unfortunately—Sonic got Amy out of the way in time. There were three contacts: the bullet made contact with Sonic's chest, Sonic's head made contact with the wall, and Sonic himself made contact with the ground, falling unconscious.


End file.
